My Road to Others
by Exoventure
Summary: Konoha! I turned around and saw Rin, the Glameow, running up the road to me. "What do you want Rin?" I asked calmly. My voice was soft and calming as ever. "Tell me your story!" "What?" I said embarrassed and surprised, it was so unexpected that I was simply shocked. "C'Mon how did Amy and you get together!" said Rin begging. "Fine! Come with me I'll tell you in my store."
1. Chapter 1: The Mask

Chapter 1: A Mask

"My story?" I said, smirking. "My name is Konoha, in my village it was simply a name, much as you guys have Smith or John." I looked up at the ceiling of my store. "I'm going to explain my story if it were occurring now, just to make things easier, you know?"  
Then Rin, the glameow, angrily said, "I'm waiting for your story."  
"Wait I need to prepare myself first. It's kind of embarrassing." I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes for a second. "Alright here we go…"

My story begins with me as a Grovyle. I don't really want to ruin my story just yet by revealing my history!

[Rin don't glare at me now! I just began!]

It was probably about a year ago when I got here. My house is out of town, a bit far, but it made good solitary walks. The only way to enter was with the move dig.

I'll explain more later.

Now, you know what? Just to spice things up a little I'm going to jump into action.

I looked around calmly over my dark bandanna. Rain fell like infinite shards of glass around me. A crate of milk bottles was in my right hand, about 12 glasses.

[Rin stop interupting with frowns, I can't concentrate!]

I dove into the shadow of an alleyway, the cologne scent was strong on me. I was supposed to be hiding, but the cologne made that a hard thing to do.

I looked up at the sky. What was I doing steeling milk, it wasn't helping Treasure town all that much. I sighed, am I helping the poor by stealing from the rich?

A flaffy appeared in the alleyway.

I turned and glared at her for a second. I jumped out of the alleyway and ran out of town into the dark forest.

I climbed up a tree and jumped away from branch to branch. Towards my hideout and home. Towards the river.

Bolts of lightning suddenly flew up at me like yellow cracks in the sky. As if space itself were being torn.

That flaffy again? She was the sherrif's daughter and she was a very, interesting character. She showed little emotion, if she had any. She takes orders from her dad, and anyone else for that matter. She was very mysterious.

Every time I went to steal milk she was the last one on my tail. But not once have I been caught.

But this time it was different. I slipped suddenly and fell forwards into a tree head first. I clung onto the carton in one hand with pain surging through my head.

I fell to the floor slightly dazed. I went to touch my face my mask was still on.

I turned around and saw the flaffy her fur glowing.  
Then she let loose an arc of electricity as I ducked down into the mud. Something fell on my back and the lightning singed the long blade of leaf on my head.  
The thing that fell on my back was warmer than the rain. It was an oil!

Suddenly my back lit with fire.

That's what made me slip up on the tree!

I knew what needed to be done. A straight dash to the river.

I bit a leaf on my arm while standing up. It was my adaption. Pain surged through my arm. I crunched down on the piece of leaf and a bitter taste fogged my mouth. A pain ran through my body and suddenly everything in my body was not painful.

I ran knowing that I was on fire. The river was flooded with a deadly current upahead but I knew how to beat it.

I made a sprint to the river dodging a few trees. Then I leapt into the river. Cold stole away all the warmth I had. I squinted in the shock of being cold. The anesthesia wore off. Pain returned like a whip.  
I turned to face the surface of the river. Suddenly the flaffy was also in the river. This Flaffy I swear!

I let the current pick me up and speed me down stream. I swam forward like a worm, movving like a bullet. The flaffy on the other hand was half drowning and half swimming to me. I swam to the side and pulled myself out with a little bit force.

I broke the surface sputtering water. I sat for a seconds and realized that the flaffy must be in trouble too. I dropped my milk carton.

I sighed and jumped into the water once more. The flaffy had fainted as she laid still in the water. She was about two or three yards away. I couldn't tell, because the water distorted the distance.

I stretched my arms and legs outward and was pushed towards her like a kite. Then I wrapper my arms around her like an octpus. Then I steered us towards the side of the river and brought us both onto the side of the river.

I gasped for air as I laid her on her back on the side of the river.

"Darn you, you are a pain," I sputtered.

She didn't answer.

"Man you are a pain." I said out loud. I pushed on her chest downward and glared at her. "I'll hate you for this." I let my hand float over her face, she wasn't breathing.

I took off my bandanna and moved my face close to hers. Our lips met. I closed my eyes and pinched her nose. I breathed air into her.

"Darn it breath." I said. I let go of her, and breathed in. I continued the process.

After a few minutes she ended up breathing, normally, she was still asleep, but she was alright.

"Alright," I said to myself, my face warm in the cold rain. I put my bandana back up and I scooped her up in my arms, [Stop laughing Rin!], and went towards my crate of milk. I picked it up and then thought better. I put down the flaffy and used my move dig and opened a hole in the ground by the tree.

"Leaf blade," I muttered and used the leaves on my arm to carve a cut into the tree.

"Forgive me," I muttered afterwards, rubbing the tree. I dropped the crate of milk inside and buried it. It should be fine for at least a day. I picked up the flaffy and started to walk home.

My house was directly beside the river, on the river bank in fact. It was beside a tree that I had memorized. I pushed some dirt aside and uncovered a very well made net that held the dirt in place. I opened it and grabbed the match attached to the bottom of it. A ladder appeared soon after moving the net aside. I jumped down into the hole with flaffy in my arms and landed with a heavy thud. My house consisted of three rooms. Only two were visible to the eyes of a visitor. The first room that I was in had a bed in the far right corner. It had a few quilts on it, put together neatly. There was a wooden table made out of wood and also two chairs. In the corner directly to my left there was a fireplace that I made with stones, a black kettle sat inside. I dug a hole directly to the surface. All I had to do was open the hole. In the farther and left corner of the room there was a large hole, where I kept food, wood, and other stuff.

I put the flaffy on the floor and lit a match. I quickly walked over to the furnace in the darkness and lit the fore wood inside. I blew at the spark of flame and it quickly engulfed the whole wood.

"You are soaking wet!" I grumbled angrily. I walked over to her and then laid her on my bed and went to the other room. Sheesh, how dare she faint! This is such a pain. I took a makeshift torch above the furnace and lit it with the furnaces fire. I walked over to the other room and put it on a torch hanger on the wall, which was a piece of metal shaped as a hoop. The room lit up with light. There was extra wood in the left corner of this room. In front of me was a cauldron on a shelf, sitting beside multiple plates, and dishes and cups. A glass jug of water sat to the left. Opposite the pile of wood there was a drawer with towels and other pieces of accessories. I grabbed a towel and moved back to the flaffy and dried her.

I tucked her in and took some pieces of wood from the other room and sat them beside the bed. Then I laid a couple matches on them and climbed back outside. I went to a different tree and pushed away some dirt revealing another net. I moved the net away and a blast of hot smoke covered my face. This was the chimney of my house, I reminded myself. I coughed lightly and swung my arm faintly over my nose, as if I saw swatting away some smog. I sighed stood back up and walked to the net that lead into my house. I put the matches back into the net's slot. Then I put a little bit of dirt on it and patted it down. I walked over to the area where the crate of milk was buried and undug it. I pulled it out and made an hour long walk, in the forest.

{Setsuna Damius Note: When I write, I swear my characters come to life. They sometimes tell me to write in two POVs like the Percy Jacks series. That's why this chapter is short. It has the other POV, Flaffy's, POV. Honestly I think this is going to be a better and a simpler story then the story of Atsuko and Kuro.}


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Mask

Chapter 2: The Other Mask

"What do you think so far Rin?" I asked returning to what was going on now.

"You were the thief?" asked Rin.

"I thought it was common knowledge?" I asked her.

"What, but still, wow. It's hard to believe. I mean hard enough to believe that your whole tone of voice calmed down, and sounds more sensitive and soft now. Back then you were so grumpy and moody."

I blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Hey! Are you home?" called a voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Amy!" I shouted to the door. The door opened and an ampharos walked in. "Hey! What's Rin doing here?"

"She asked about our story, so I was just filling her in," I said with a smile.

"What, Konoha!" she said, slightly embarrassed with a coy tone of voice. She put her hands on her hips, but then she smiled once more. "But if you're going to tell her anyway, then let me tell her my side of the story."

She walked towards us and sat down on a seat beside me. We hugged each other lightly for a second, and then I said, "Go ahead, I'm up the part where I left to make my delivery."

When I woke up, the room was warm and humid. I was dried up and I was put it a dimly lit room. I sat up and looked around. The smell of stew wafted in the air. The room was really not familiar to me at all. The stew cooker was nowhere to be found. I stood up and found the taste of dirt and water in my mouth. Last I remember; I was drowning in the river chasing after that thief.

That was when I realized something, I heard something being said in a different room. I don't know what it was, it sounded very foreign. I hopped off the bed and walked into the other room. It was very dark except for a hole with light coming out of the floor. I walked over to it and looked down. I saw a grovyle that looked the thief from the night before. I jumped in but the thief didn't even notice me. He had his hands clasped and he was saying something to a wooden figure with alien characters written on it. Behind me was a desk with a journal, and beside that was a guitar, a foreign looking instrument that looked like an oversized violin, but with an extra-long stick. A flute sat on the desk, alongside an ocarina, and a few books.

On the desk, was a drawing of two sceptiles standing beside a treeko, It was most likely drawn with a large paintbrush and simple black ink on canvas. The leaf on the back of his head was cut. There was a cast on his right arm and a strong smell of abrasive wound cleaning alcohol clung to the air. His right and left hands were bandaged. His back was burned and had cuts on it, but it gleamed with some kind of Vaseline or oil.

I put my hands together and electricity crackled.

"Ahh!" shouted the thief surprised. He flew up to the ceiling and somehow hung to it like a Glameow. {What that's what you looked like. Now the both of you stop giving me that look.}

"Konoha," I said affirmatively.

"Darn it, don't scare me like that!" he shouted at me.

"You look like the thief." I said honestly.

"Well… It's not my fault my brother looks exactly like me!" he said angrily.

I sniffed the air and noticed that he didn't have the thief's cologne, scent.

"Sheesh," he said falling back to the ground on both feet.

I glanced around the room once more then suddenly he snapped at me," Get out!"

I simply stared at him.

"OUT!" he shouted louder. I looked up at the ceiling, I was definitely not going to get back up there.

He grabbed me and jumped out of the hole.

He sighed and quickly covered the whole with a cauldron. "Don't go in there!"

"Okay," I asked tonelessly.

He let out another sigh and said," You must be hungry. Follow me."

I followed him in to the other room and he walked back into the other room and walked over to the cauldron.

"Alright it's ready," I heard him mutter to himself. He picked up the large black pot from its stand in the furnace and put it on the table. He went back to the other room, and put it on the table.

"If you want to eat, get a bowl from the other room and the large spoon. I would but my hands are dirty after using dig." He said to me. "There's a torch under the bed, light it with a match on the firewood beside your bed."

I did as he told me to and walked into the other room with the torch. I picked up the silverware and a bowl. I threw the torch into the furnace and I walked over to him. He stood back, as if I was going to nail him with electricity. I poured myself some stew. Boy h was quite the cook. At that time I didn't notice it, or rather I really didn't care, but man that stew was supreme. It was sweet, but it was a soft sweet. It was like a kind taste, like a mother's cooking.

"You may sit," he said, gesturing towards a chair. I sat down on one. We stared each other, silently.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"I am Amy." I told him.

"Well then Amy, my name is Konoha, call me K if it suits you." He said.

I looked at him, I didn't really care.

"Amy, I want you to keep quiet about my house and hidden room. Especially the room, it's just something that's like a diary. That room is…" his voice faltered. "That room is precious to me, just keep quiet."

I eyed him, it still didn't matter.

He sighed and said, to himself, "Alright time to get to work."

He climbed up the ladder and staid up there for a while then returned, his hands wet but clean.

"How did you hurt your arm and back?" I asked finally. That's where I hurt the thief the other night.

"Oh these?" he asked pointing at his wrists. "I was cooking yesterday and my back leaf fell into the furnace. It lit up and it hit my back lighting that up. I panicked and tried to hit it with my arms, and the leaves on my arm started to burn. I ran upstairs and threw myself in the river, and that's where I found you drowning."

I eyed him and then he asked, "What? Don't expect a cook to burn himself?"

"Nothing," I told him and started to drink the rest of the stew.

He went into the other room and brought out a few towels. He wrapped some around his body. Then from under the bed he took out a large round bag. It looked like it was used to carry a drum. He took a lid out of the bag and placed it on the cauldron.

He put the cauldron on top of the bag and somehow fit it in the bag.

"Where are you going," I asked him.

"Call it a hobby, call it charity." He told me.

"I'm going to follow you, I still do not fully trust you are telling the truth," I said.

He averted his eyes and said," I don't care."

He waited for me as I finally finished. He picked up the titanic cauldron and set it on his back. He struggled under the weight of it. His bones cracked and clicked under its weight.

"Go up first." He told me.

I went up the ladder and felt the cool winter breeze. He somehow climbed up the ladder, or somehow the ladder supported his weight.

"Phew, now here comes the hard part." Said Konoha.

We walked down the riverside far apart.

A beaten town eventually came into view after an hour. There were many tents but it was still emptier than treasure town. There was a place where the tents surrounded an open area.

Konoha walked to the center of the opening. He put the bag down, and opened it up taking out the cauldron. He stretched his back in pain and sighed happily.

"Come out everyone," Konoha shouted happily.

Some kid Pokemon ran out from the tents and met Konoha. Most of them had cracked bowls, they looked very skinny. A few adults with children came out.

"Come on let's go," Konoha said, his eyes were watery.

"Tears?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He told me," now c'mon let's get moving. I have to open my bakery."

Rin yawned quietly and said," So how long have you been here for?"

"About two years." Konoha answered.

"And you've been feeding them for…."

"Two years," said Konoha.

"Where do you get the money from?" asked Rin.

"Well my Bakery is very busy." Said Konoha.

"Why did you start?" asked Rin.

"I won't tell you why," he said.

"Amy you tell me," tried Rin.

"Sorry, that's his story to tell," I said giving him the cue to continue.

{Setsuna Damius: Aww man that X-Men days of the crap was carpy. Yes it's so bad that it doesn't even deserve a properly spelled insult. I mean the trailers were like: EXPLOSIONS, FIRE, FREEZING, KABOOM, ACTION EVERYWHERE! Watches movie. ALL WE GET TO SEE WERE OUR FAVORITE SUPER HEROES GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED TO NO END/KILLED! THERE WERE LIKE (Starts counting) 11 SUPER HEROES (and enemies with powers) NOT INCLUDDING KECKLEON -MAN, BIOHAZARD (The guy that makes people puke), RED STUFF THROWER, AND ONE OTHER CHARACTER THAT I THINK I'M MISSING.c WE GET TO SEE THEM HAVE SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS! YES PAY 10$ TO WATCH 20 MINUTES OF ACTION! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THERE WERE SO MANY MISTAKES! LIKE FOR AN EXAMPLE HOW IS XAVIER ALIVE? (Killed by Jean Gray). How did Magneto suddenly have the power to tell machines what to do, and then suddenly that machine ignores him, then it starts shooting him! And what about Beastie Boy over there, if he could've used the drugs to cure himself, why didn't he do it in like X-Men 3? HOW IS IT THAT IF THAT ROOM IN THE MANSION WHERE XAVIER USES THE MIND THINGY, HOW IS IT THAT THE ONLY THING DUSTY IS THE HELMET. WATCH WOLVERINE GET EVEN WEAKER! MYSTIQ (Raven) PLAYING HARD TO GET! Naww I'm just kidding about that last bit, but seriously that was complete garbage. Well except for the scene with the knock off of The Flash. C'mon he needs to be in more movies. I RATE IT ONE STAR FOR THE FLASH :U

Ahem, anyway enough ranting.

Amy is Yuki from Persona 3 :D. I'm trying my best to copy that whole personality where she says like one or two words.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

"Boy I was surprised when I found out that Konoha feeds the poor village." said Amy.

I smiled at her and we gave each other a passion filled hug.

"You two are like Lovedisks," chuckled Rin.

We hugged each other tighter and I said," Well should I continue?"

"Go ahead." said Rin.  
*******

Well after another hour or so. We were at Treasure Town. The sheriff, Lamington, was about to put me in cuffs as soon as he saw me. That's because he thought I was the thief. In which I was. The lie I told everyone was that: I had a brother that was the thief. Of course I honestly don't have one, instead I do have a sister, but at that time I thought she was dead. {Rin, let me finish the story} He was astounded to see that Amy was with me however.

"Where was she," asked Lamington happily giving Amy a tight fatherly hug.

"I found her in the river drowning." I said to Lamington.

He gave me a slightly angered stare over his daughter's shoulder. Lamington didn't like me. He suspected either I was the thief or I was helping my 'brother'. For this reason he wasn't so excited that found Amy. Not only that but I had hadn't told anyone my history, yet; so he wasn't treating me with any hospitality. It was a miracle he let me open a bakery.

"Thank you," he repeated, agitation was to the brim in his voice.

"You're welcome," I said with irritating happiness. I allowed a separate persona to show just for him.

Just to irritate him.

I left.

You know my schedule, I continued working at my bakery till the moon was in the center of the sky.

Usually, another words, till midnight.

I locked my bakery shut and held the key in my hand. The money I got I left in store. I whistled and walked down the street, alone and onto the forest path. I was leading a character following me somewhere not home. I knew it was either Lamington or Amy, most likely Lamington. I turned around and said," Mr. Lamington. Is it not against the law to follow people?"

I turned around and saw Lamington glaring back at me.

"I know you're the thief." said Lamington.

I laughed and said," And your proof?"

"My daughter saw you in your suit." He said.

"Last I checked I thought eyewitness was not proof. After all anyone can easily flap their gums."

"Err…. I'm sending you to jail one way or the other!" He started to run at me viciously.

"Shukuchijutsu." I said and stomped my feet lightly. Adrenaline pumped through my legs and I could feelmy eyes tense. [Shukuchijutsu is an actual Japanese term meaning the ability to teleport back in the samurai days. However it just was meant to explain extreme speed done by people.]

"What are you doing?" He said, as if I were doing some magic.

I lunged forward suddenly. Lamington backed off immediately. I stopped and stood there chuckling with my successful feint.

"You irritating piece of trash!" shouted Lamington. He put his hands together and fired a bolt of lightning.

In that same instant, I took a dash to my left curving around his lightning, and running towards him.

I stood beside him on his right. His eyes turned towards me as I changed into an attacking stance.

"Ya!" I shouted. I slugged him with my right fist and knocked him down.

[And I think it's better if I cut this short as Amy gives me that look.]

In a few minutes the match was decided. He had no hits on me, I got him at least 7 times.

"You're annoying!" he shouted at me. Each hit was a bruise to his right shoulder just to make him stop using his right arm.

"Well stop bugging me!" I shouted.

"I'll show you!" he shouted. Suddenly his neckband shined and a ball of light flashed behind him.

"I'll end you with this!" shouted Lamington, a pearl like sphere surrounded his body. The night was illuminated by his form. The pearl shattered and disappeared, in Lamington's place stood a glowing Lamington, with a white mullet that stood above his head like cloud.

"I'm going to beat you in!" he shouted.

"This is going to be painful." I muttered, I unwrapped the bandage on my arms then I lifted the leaves on my arm up to my mouth. I bit down.

This time I pulled a full leaf off, a sensation of pain burned my body.

The bitter liquid engulfed the nervous systems in my body immediately. The time I had to seriously beat him was about 10 minutes. After that I'm going to be on the ground, ill.

"Get ready to be beaten!" He said angrily.

I raised my leg and held it. I stomped it, my foot bounced off the ground. My heart beat hard.

*Dun Dun*

I dashed forward, the wind caused the tree branches to float and stay in stasis.

*Dun Dun*

Lamington rose his fist up, a red and orange light covered it.

He brought it down and went for a punch, but it was slow.

*Dun Dun*

I was on his right.

Seeing that he started to turn his body.

*Dun Dun*

"Ya-aa" I shouted.

"Haa-" He shouted.

But I was faster my punch hit his shoulder but his new strength made his take it. His punch continued like a mace.

*Dun Dun*

My stomache was impaled by his flamming fist.

I bent down as his punch pushed me back. The anesthesia made me immune to pain however. And it fueled me with a rage and new found adrenaline.

*Dun Dun*

I held onto his fist.

I jumped up and kicked him the face while still holding on. I started to fall and I pulled him down with me.

*Dun Dun*  
I let go before I pulled his arm out.

Fortunately the kick to the face was enough to knock him out.

I stood up, I must have had another nine minutes and however many more seconds before I was going to go down. I was about to walk off to my house when the real trouble came.

I heard something behind me and looked back.

"Hey man, what's up?" called the character.

"I told you to not follow me," I said angrily.

"I haven't, we accidently ran into you," said the Marshtomp. The guy right before me was a man named Tate. He was a commander in a neutral guild. A neutral guild is a guild that accepts money under the table to do bad things, of course sometimes they did good deeds, for more money. The guilds name was Orpheus. A commander was pretty high ranked, I was much higher; when I last left I was like an admiral with direct connections the guild master. "No need to be so hostile."

"Yes there is, you broke a rule regarding me, a man with a higher rank."

"Things changed, I'm admiral."

"So that lets you loophole out of rules, this allows you to trash your pride? Enough talk I got no time for this."

"Now, now," said Tate. From the woods surrounding me, a few recognizable members blocked my path before I could leave. There were at least three. A magmar, a monferno, a quilava. "You can let us pass, nicely, or we're going to have to beat you down."

The winter air crackled around their bodies.

"Jokes on you, I'm in my zone right now." I said, piece of cake. I had eight minutes to knock out 4 Pokemon, this was going to be fun.

The monferno took position and ran straight at me, the other two fire-types most likely stood back to ready up a high-powered flamethrower.

The Monferno flung himself at me with a mach punch. I took it by crossing my arms. I grabbed his arm and kneed him. My hand was still on his wrist, and I caught him from flying away. I switched to my other leg and kicked him, this time letting go.

He was thrown back. He rubbed his chest with the back of his fist.

Suddenly the Quilava released something much more powerful a run off the mill flamethrower. The frigid night air seemed to warp around the over-sized column of flame he released from his mouth. The flame scourge the ground drying it and making it warm. The column of flame was taller than the user itself.

I dodged to the left, avoiding injury when suddenly through the flame a fist came at me hitting me square in the right cheek.

I was thrown to the ground. I immediately got up to face the Monferno. These guys were good, before these guys were so non-team oriented. I had suspected they were still going to be the same, but I had obviously been wrong.

Waking me from my thoughts, a moist sticky arm constricted around my neck and bent me back.

"Didn't see that coming did you," said Tate, from my right.

I immediately bent forward and jumped into the air. I grabbed onto his arm and bent back so I would land on him, instead of my back. I landed right on top of him but before I could get up, the monferno joined the wrestling match.

A tornado of flame rose around his body and he started to run at me. Tate was beneath me so I was now the shield. I tried to roll but the Tate's grip was still on me.

Shoot.

Then the monferno ran right over me, burns were left across my body. I couldn't feel the pain, but I knew they were there. My body was darkened with burns.

I stood up and this time I bent frontward, as hard as I could. Tate's body was flung off and landed on the ground with a thud.

I jumped away back towards Lamington.

I stomped my feet. I didn't want to do this, just fighting with Lamington had probably taken up all my stamina. I, unfortunately, couldn't spam my speed. I had to be careful and know my limits. For one, by running infinitely I could use stamina and not notice due to the anesthesia I was on. If I didn't be careful I could suddenly throw up mid run because I'm running too much and not feel the pain.

"Alright, alright, time to get serious," I muttered. I stomped my feet. Then suddenly I took off straight at Tate. I swung my arms, using the leaves on my arms as a leaf blade. I swung and smacked him square in the face. Tate was pushed back. I jumped forward and turned around increasing my strength. This time I hit him with both my elbow and my leaf blade. He was pushed back. I followed it up with a drop kick to his chest. He was this time thrown completely down and didn't stand up.

I stood up and felt my stomach lurch. I clamped my mouth shut and fell to one knee. Shoot I'm feeling queasy. Then the magmar which I totally forgot about came out of nowhere about a foot away. He spewed a barrel of flame from his mouth. I sat right in it, I couldn't escape because I was too tired.

My anesthesia was starting to slowly fade away and the burns started to feel like pins and needles.

"Errr…"I said out of the side of my mouth.

I stood up in the flame and kicked the mamgar square in the jaw. His flamethrower was shut off. I then pushed him back with the palm of my hand.

"No holding back," I muttered to myself.

I cracked my knuckles and shook my head. I stomped around lightly.

This time the quilava responded, he fired a web of flame at me.

I sidestepped and I knew what was coming next. I readied myself in position, when suddenly from beneath me something caught my foot.

I looked down and saw the Monferno, the top torso of his body sticking out of the hole he created in the ground.

"Jerk!" I said lightly.

I looked back up and the magmar was about to fire.

I bent down and clawed into the ground. I dug a narrow straight line down and waited for a second. I tried to breath, and save up some stamina. When suddenly the monferno from earlier peeked into my hole. I looked up.

"Jerk bag!" I said lightly. He spewed fire into the hole I sat in. I somehow managed to dig another hole to my left and continued, getting away from the flame. The flames seared my back but I wasn't in too much pain.

I looked up in the darkness and I had formulated a plan. I dug straight above ground, I appeared in the same area, but this time I was a little bit more to my right. I ran straight at the magmar. Not knowing what to do, he fired a column of fire towards me. I jumped up and flew over the flame. Then I kicked out a foot as I got closer to the magmar and my foot collided into face.

I kicked him straight to the ground and rolled on the landing. I immediately went to create a hole for myself. More pain revolted in my body, slowing it down. I gave myself a second then I stopped. I turned and moved forward, so my body wasn't facing downward, but instead forward.

I got on all fours. I gasped for air and then my stomach got the strange feeling, a tingly feeling. I threw up on the floor of the hole I dug. I gasped for air, and my body immediately felt weak, the anesthesia, I must've thrown some of it up. I dug far away from my fluids and fell down.

A new pain took control of my body, the price of the anesthesia. The price of the anesthesia was an extreme drop in blood pressure. I laid down and gasped for air, burns made me sit in more pain. I sat there humiliated. I felt light headed.

"Ahh…" I would sometimes croak. That's when I heard something coming. I tried to stand, I couldn't. I knew it was over. But I was going to make a last stand none the less. If I was going to die here, then I was going to at least bring down my murderers. I wasn't going to let my clan die out like this. I won't let my parents hard work, go to nothing! I sat up, my eyes cold with the desire to fight.

Then a hole appeared from the top.

Lamington's head poked in.

"Hey," said Lamington.

I sighed and fell down, I fainted.

"So what happens next?" asked Rin. "And how is Lamington conscious?"

"Well from what I heard," suggested Amy. " Daddy woke up from all the commotion, after all the way I knocked him out was pitiful. He apparently beat down the weakened enemies and coincidentally the monferno was digging downward to at least finish off Konoha. Daddy stopped him with a thunderbolt. Lamington dug a little more and found Konoha, fainted."

"So, what happens next?" asked Rin.

"All the children in the village get kidnapped." Said Amy. "Including teens like me."

"Wait what!?" shouted Rin, her eyes big as marbles.

{Setsuna Damius: Sorry I've been off schedule for a while. But to be blunt, I got some writer's block and you know, finals (shiver), is coming up. I just tried my best to finish the thing that was closest to being finished. (And this was the closest because I was working on it from my phone.) The other stories are in a notebook, which I work on only at school. And since I can't really take that out in front of my parents (especially if they find out that I was working on it during class lol) then well I just need a little bit of time to stall. Well at least I plan on starting Absol's story next and I'm nearly finished with my cover page for the fanfiction of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series.}


	4. Chapter 4: Passport up My Sleeve

Chapter 4: A Passport up My Sleeve.

"Alright want to take the story from here?" I offered Amy.

"Naww… I kind of want to hear how you and Lamington ended up working together in an illegal tournament." Amy said to me.

"Oh yeah, I've never told you that," I said.

"An illegal tournament?" asked Rin.

"It's easier if you go ahead and explain." I said, as Amy sat there chuckling. "Is it better if I bring out some coffee?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," said Rin.

"Get me a ginger and honey-tea." Said Amy.

I took my leave and went to cook up the tea.

"I'm going to continue the story from here," announced Amy.

I was asleep, completely un-aware of what was going on outside. I was awakened by my window suddenly being opened. I lived in a big house, compared to Konoha's mini hidden secret base.

{"I heard that," shouted Konoha from the kitchen.}

In fact my room was two thirds the size of Konoha's room. Putting into consideration that he had that secret room underground. My room was simple, a bed in one corner, a window on the opposite wall, which was mysteriously open. An etiquette dresser sat by the window. But I barely used it. Much like Konoha's room there was a doorway that leads to a separate room. My room was always had light, except in storms. The sun always warmed my room, the moon always chilled it.

The window slid open, my eyes snapped open and I jumped from my bed to the floor. Ready to fight.

In the moonlight, there were three ninjaska, and a shedinja.

They started to get closer, I looked back and ran to the door out of my room. I opened it and shut it behind me. I ran down the hall, sure that I wouldn't be able to fend myself from the group of Pokemon. At the end of the hall there was a set of stairs, and at the end of the stairs a hall that lead into the kitchen that lead outside.

I flew down the stairs at an unbeatable speed when suddenly I ran straight into a Granbull, stopping an inch in front of him.

"Remove yourself from my house, or you will be persecuted!" I shouted.

The Granbull rammed me, I crossed my arms to defend myself, and he pushed me back up the stairs, back into the hall. I looked around, and saw that I was surrounded, three Pokemon behind me, a tough ugly one in front.

"You're coming with us missie!" said the Granbull.

I put my hands together and aimed them at the Granbull before me. My tail shined with a blue light, lighting up the dark hall.

The Granbull was about to grab me, but I released a charge of electricity at him. He flew back and was thrown down the stairs. I immediately ran after him, charging down the stairs.

"After her!" Shouted the Pokemon behind me.

I ignored them and ran out of my house. My house is at a crossroads in Treasure town so I was able to see a ton of different Pokemon running around. Kidnapping children from different houses. I couldn't believe it, I swung my head around shocked, we were getting invaded, but by who?

Then suddenly a cold voice whispered behind me," You're the Sherrif's daughter."

I turned around and saw a Hariyama standing behind me. Before I could do anything he smacked me away with one of his big hands. I flew back and was sent to the ground. Unconscious.

So, Rin said. "You were just beaten right there?"

"Yeah, that hariyama is tough. Me and Konoha went after him, together. Konoha and my -" I started to say but then Konoha suddenly interrupted with," Wait, I want to tell that part!"

"Go ahead!" I shouted to him as he left his kitchen. He had two ceramic mugs in his hand. He handed me one, and put the other one on the table for Rin. Then he quickly ran back into the kitchen and brought himself a ceramic mug. Konoha sat next to me and then he spoke softly saying:

I woke up. My body felt sticky and dirty, like if I hadn't taken a bath in a while.

"You're awake," said a voice coldly. I turned my head to see Lamington staring at me irritably.

"Good morning," I yawned, softly. I sat up and immediately felt pain go around my body.

"I should cuff you." Said Lamington suddenly.

I yawned and said," Seriously, you're starting to become a real pain. It was bad enough that I had to see something like you every day stalking me, now I have to deal with you in the mornings too! Seriously?"

"All the kids and teens in the village were kidnapped, except you." Said Lamington.

When he said that, it felt like a cold winter breeze swept through the room, disassembling my sarcastic irritation.

"Why are you the only one that wasn't kidnapped." Said Lamington.

"It was pure chance." I said angered. I kicked my feet over the edge of the bed and glared straight back at him.

"It was, or was it a set up?" he asked.

{Don't kill me over this okay, Amy? When I get irritated, my tongue gets sharp}

"Look, I don't want to be blamed, for you being a failure at your job." I said irritated. "Continue interrogating me, and I swear, I'll kick right through your mega evolution like it was yesterday."

"Go ahead, insult me all you want, but we're both in the same ditch." Said Lamington coldly.

"I don't want to be heaped together with a failure?" I said to him, leaning closer. "Go ahead, attack someone in a hospital and let's see how easy it is for your pride to sink to the bottom of the already putrid swamp. This is you last warning."

I stood up and cracked my neck, he continued his cold gaze at me.

"Good bye and thank you," I said with a smile, tilting my head. I stormed out of the room and into the hospital hall. I walked down to the office, but no one was there. I walked straight out and saw that treasure town was as empty as ever, the sounds of tears and sobs resounded.

"He wasn't joking was he?" I muttered to myself. I sighed and said ," Looks like I'll have to go back there."

"Back where," asked Lamington, suddenly from behind me. I hadn't noticed that he was there, casting a shadow over me.

"None of your business, world's best sheriff." I sarcastically said, angered with a smile. I walked off towards my house.

The first thing I did was take a quick bath in my house. Another words Take a bunch of buckets of water, put it in this excessively large bucket, ant put it over a fire. Take a bath in that, a traditional way for us soldiers.

{Long story, Rin.}

I went into my secret room and opened a small drawer, built into my desk. I looked around and took out a sheet of paper stamped with multiple things.

In golden letters over the other red stamps read, 'Gladiator Rank S'.

"I had abandoned you, but it seems that I will have to do resign my own promise." I muttered. I dug up my old gladiator clothes from a secret spot in that room. I jumped out of the room and laid the clothes on my bed. I put on the scarlet scarf and put a mask on. The mask was shaped like my face, but it was made to look like an albino zoroark. There were strange red marking all over the mask and the rest of the mask was white.

I put on my red shirt and my baggy red pants.

"Let's do this," I sighed.

I stepped outside my house in my wacky red suit, and took a walk through the forest to go to .

At the forest clearing, at the base of , was a setup of multiple portable tents. Many different characters came and went from them. Some of them battle scarred, some of them familiar, some of them new with clear skin. I didn't know where everyone was, and I didn't know the current situation of this place. But one thing was for sure, they still had respect for me, as surrounding characters cleared paths for me.

"Wow, wow, wow." Said someone walking into my path.

From behind my mask, I glared at the character standing before me. It was a magmortar, and a gang that consisted of a Poliwrath, Omastar, and Torterra.

" Shot here, getting all the respect." Said the magmortar, pointing his mortar hand at me. "Sorry, boy, but that crown belongs to us, the hodunks."

"It's sad how it takes four Pokemon to achieve what a second evolutionary Pokemon can attain." I shook my head sarcastically and said," now if you don't mind, move."

"Wow, wow, wow, here that boys he's talking tr-"

I kicked his jaw and said," It's sad that you also need to egg on your own team, trying to get them to fight your fights. Ask anyone here, how well I beat them, and I think you'll save your breath, some advice from a real one-man champ."

I sighed once more and saw that these so called gladiators were hopeless. I finally put my foot back down and walked beside his whole group.

In the center of all the tents was a single large tent that was taller than the others. I walked in like if I owned the place and said," Weston, you better be planning to release those hostages."

"What hostages," said the Excadrill in the darkness. He was barely visible, but I knew from intuition where he was.

"Let's cut to the chase, what other idiot walks into town and kidnaps all the children? As you can tell I'm not in a good mood. Now do I need to give you a beating like the last time I beat you up before every single one of your friends?"

He started to chuckle, then he hollered in laughter, oinking a little like a pig. "Old, Grovyle you come back and that's all you have to say?"

He walked towards me, his shape became more visible, and he was about to put his drill like hand on my shoulder when I slapped it away.

"Do you remember the last time I repeated myself?" I asked.

His friendly act dropped when he said," Look I need some scratch. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this whole shenanigan to call you back. After you left, the whole place has been going south, and I need your help."

I sighed and said," Fine, consider ourselves even."

He nodded and said," Yeah we're even. All the money paid off, fully, perfectly, absolutely, you owe me nothing."

"Fine, but show me where you're hiding everyone, want to see that they're all okay." I said more calmly.

"Follow me," he said, walking into the darkness. In the darkness he lit up a torch, and a match was in his other hand.

I was able to see a hole leading to the ground, in one corner of the tent. In the tent was also a desk, a bed, and a large bed. There were pictures of himself hung-up, there was even one of him in a powdered white wig.

He jumped down into the hole. I looked down and saw that there was at least a ladder sticking out a little. I walked over to it and put my feet in the ladder rungs. I could feel that the hole had a whole different atmosphere than the room. It was clammier and much warmer.

Then after a few seconds of walking we passed by a jail cell with a crying piplup inside. I could recognize him as he belongs from our town. He sat in a corner, shacking. He must've been so scared.

"It'll be alright, I'll get you back. Trust your older brother." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Who are you?" He asked from his corner.

Right I had a mask on. I took it off and gave him a soft smile.

"Konoha, you're a cook!" he shouted.

"Shh…" I said putting a finger to my lips. "I have many identities!"

"I trust you, get us out of here quickly!" said the Piplup.

"I will, so just wait for me, okay?"

"Can we continue, it's hot in here." Complained Weston.

I waved my hand at him, and put on my mask, leaving him in the darkness. The torch lit the faces of countless numbers of children. When suddenly I stopped again and ran right into the Mareep that chased me.

"You again." I muttered.

The mareep stared up at me from her cell.

"The thief." She said, flatly, as if she were unsurprised. "And your brother Konoha is here too, it sounds like."

"You sound unsurprised." I said.

"You're a thief, and now you deal in slave trades."

"What, oh come on, I only steal milk, you're going to be put me on the level of these major criminals over that?" I shouted at her.

"You steal milk," Weston chuckled.

"Shutup!" I told him. "Anyway, this match is already mine, so you better not hold your breath for some hero."

"No need, I expect my father to come here and defeat you." She said.

Umm… I kind of just beat the living daylight out of him last night, I thought to myself. But had I said that then the children would've been frightened. Great, I hope that Piplup doesn't blabber about my identity.

"Crap the sherrif, no one can beat him." I said with fake fear.

The mareep's eyebrow rose into a furrow, as if she was asking why was I saying something that was an obvious lie.

Weston started to chuckle. I glared at him, and he stopped, like I poked him with a knife.

"Anyway, goodbye, we will be seeing who wins this tournament shall we not!" I said, walking away.

"Your chances of getting away with a win, are slim!" she said calmly.

"That's what they all say, the master thief, never gets caught." I said, well maybe sometimes, but that wasn't the point!

"You've only stolen milk."

She had me there.

"Whatever! Let's go," I said.

"By the way girl, this guy is a master gla-" Weston started to say.

I quickly covered Weston's mouth with my hands.

"A master what?" she asked tonelessly.

"It doesn't concern you," I hissed.

After a few more minutes we turned around and made our way out of the tent.

"Well the tournament is today." Said Weston. "I knew you would come so I already have some VIP tickets! Of course you get to have the first match, and don't disappoint me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Follow me, the stage is just a simple grass field." Said Weston. "Oh yeah do you have a partner?"

"What this isn't a one on one match?" I asked, becoming a little nervous.

"What no! Don't tell me you had no idea!" said Weston surprised.

"I just came in today!" I said.

"Huh, noobs." He said.

"Excuse me the official term is 'veterans'. Whatever, I already know who to invite."

"Who?"

"Hmm… I think I know someone." I smiled.

"I definitely don't like the look on your face." He said.

"You don't like me in general." I said.

"Well you have a point but still…"

"The longer I sit here the longer we postpone the fight." I reminded him.

"Go, go, go!" he said.

I looked at my fingers as if I had fingernails and asked," Magic word?"

"Please!"

"Oh, only cause you begged!" I said sarcastically. I made a quick run back to town.

I opened Lamington's office door and walked in.

One would think Lamington was a lawyer with his kind of office. He had a large black desk, that took up so much of the room that he had trouble getting past it. But he didn't seem to mind. The room had one dusty window with very little lighting like if he were some mad mafia boss. All he needed was that hat. The walls hid behind their shelves, which contained binders and books of many different colors. Surprisingly this was not the library, but a room with notes of different cases that he and a few of the previous sheriff's had.

He was looking at a badge, and there was a box on his black large desk.

"Sup Lamington." I said leaning on a bookshelf.

"Don't lean on that." He muttered sully.

I got away from the bookshelf, and said," What are you up to?"

"Look, if you're here to tease me about losing my job, get lost." He said.

"Fine, I'll just take this really important and valuable information on where the kids are and go to someone else." I started to say leaving the room. "I'm sure other parents are willing to come fight with me, in this illegal tournament, that I mysteriously figured out with my genius mind. I saw every single kid, and I know we have a chance at winning. But fine! I think Murdock's father, or mother, might be a better partner. I'm sure it could've gotten back your daughter and job, but you know, I'll take it to somewhere else."

"Hold on!" he said.

"I thought I should've gotten lost," I said with a smile, turning around. Then I lost the smile and said, "I would love to enter that tournament myself, but unfortunately we're going to have to team up. Seeing as you're probably the strongest fighter in this town."

"So where's the tournament?" He asked. His moaning voice recovered and grew back to his depressingly serious voice that resembled a lawyer.

"By . Unfortunately we're in the first fight." I said, putting my hand on the door. "We don't have much time. Don't run too fast though, or else you'll kill your stamina."

"Worrying about me?" he said running over to me.

"What no, I just don't want to drag you over there." I said opening the door for him.

"One last question," he said.

"Go ahead," I said sternly.

"What's with the suit?" he asked.

"I change my mind, let's stay here and chat about my luxurious suit. See this red strip on my mask? It stan-"I started to sarcastically say.

"Okay, okay, my bad for asking let's go." He said.

We started to run, back to .

{Setsuna Damius: Grovyle walks by … Start playing the song :P. Writing this on the last night I'm here. Umm, yeah you can go ahead and not like Grovyle, wait till you hear a little bit of his backstory.

I have nothing to say except, want to play Minecraft? It's summer vacation, and I like minecraft. And I would like to get to know my fans (or just a fan of this story) and I want to get feedback on it. So why not discuss is over a game of minecraft. You PM a server, we play it co-op. (Find one with no grief and I'll play it with a happy grin.)}


End file.
